


Clumsy

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie Bell teaches Oliver Wood how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, for the sake of the story, let's pretend Oliver finished Hogwarts one year later.

If going to the stupid Yule Ball with Katie was the only way he'd get a shot at 'being' with her, then damn it, he was going to go to the bloody dance.

Except that, well, he didn't know how to dance.

That was the small complication.

"Katie," he muttered, as they stood in an empty classroom a couple of days before the dreaded _ball_. The word made him shudder.

"You can do this, come on. You think you're bad, _I_ think you're exaggerating. Let's just see who's right, shall we?"

Her angel voice calmed his nerves instantly and he let out a deep breath. He scratched the back of his head and nodded. "Fine," he sighed.

"Put your hands on my waist," she said softly.

He gulped; _Katie_ bloody _Bell_ was asking _him_ to put _his_ hands on _her_ waist. He didn't need telling twice – his hands moved like magnets. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

He let out a nervous laugh as her eyes met his.

"Now, let's dance."

And they were dancing, to no music but the beat of Oliver's heart. It seemed pretty musical to him; _thumpthumpthump, pause – remember to breathe – thumpthumpthumpthumpthump..._ "Ouch!"

He jumped back immediately, embarrassed. Okay, maybe he was good at Quidditch, but now after squishing the girl of his dreams' toes, he realised something sadly.

He was a clumsy dancer.

And to think he had always thought of himself as _charming_. Ugh. How charming could one be if one couldn't sweep a girl off of her feet with his extraordinary dancing skills?

She laughed it off. "It's okay," he reassured him. "Just needs a little practicing. Here, watch the way I move my feet."

Oliver stood to the side, keeping his eyes on her. Her movements were so graceful and beautiful that his heart began playing music once more. It was mesmerising to watch and he couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

And he decided. This _ball_ would not be horrible. No, not even close. Being with her would make it the greatest night of his life, and suddenly he was looking forward to it.


End file.
